


You're Sweet

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy Canes, Candygrams, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Holidays, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo is selling candygrams when her crush saunters up in his Hamilton way.





	You're Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Candygrams at high school

            “Hey Theo,” Philip walked up the table in front of the cafeteria doors.

            She smiled when she saw her good friend walk up. “Hey, Philip.”

            The lanky boy leaned against the folding table. “So, candygrams?” He put on his best confident airs.

            The Burr girl blushed and nodded. “Yeah, they’re only two bucks if you want to send any.” She explained even though there had been signs plastered around the hallways for a good week beforehand.

            “Yeah, I might send one to Georges. He’ll complain if I don’t.” Philip reached into his backpack for his wallet. “I would send one to you but I already got you something else.” He said casually.

            Theo tried to pretend like she wasn’t freaking out inside. “Oh yeah?” She asked, mimicking his cool attitude.

            “Yeah, but you have to wait until Christmas.” He said with a wink.

            “We’ll be on break, though.” She reminded him.

            “You live in my neighborhood, I think I can drop it off. Unless your dad has some sort of Anti-Hamilton alarm system.”

            Theo giggled and shook her head. “You can come over for Christmas if you want.” She assured him.

            Philip gave her two dollars and wrote out a message to send to his best friend. “Well, I’ll see you around, Theo.” He said with a flashy smile.

            Theo nodded and did her best to contain her excitement. It had been a few years since she’d anticipated Christmas so much.

 

            Christmas morning arrived and Theo was in the living room with her parents. They were just starting to open presents when there was a knock on the door.

            Theo jumped up, knowing who it was. Without an explanation to her parents, she ran to the door and opened it.

            There was Philip, who was still wearing flannel PJ pants and a coat. He was holding a little, wrapped gift. “So uh, I didn’t wrap it. My sister had to do it for me. I tried like three times.” He said shyly. He was normally very confident but he was nervous his crush wouldn’t like the gift he’d found for her.

            Theo blushed and took the present. “Thanks.” She said gently and opened the present in front of him. She giggled as she saw the book she’d been raving about in English a few weeks before. “I wasn’t sure anyone was actually paying attention to me when I was talking about it.” She said.

            “You haven’t gotten it yet, have you?” He asked hopefully.

            “No, I haven’t.” She smiled and hugged him tightly. “Merry Christmas, Philip.”


End file.
